Power Rangers Legacy Warriors
by Fandom warrior900
Summary: Billy is forming a team of other rangers, in order to fight Lord Drakkon. His first recruit is the love of his life. Trini
1. chapter 1

**Hey guy! This is my first story. It is set after all the power rangers seasons and most of the rangers have either been converted to Lord Drakkon's side or destroyed. This story will mainly focus on Billy and Trini fighting against the forces of evil. There will be a third ranger revealed in chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy.**

Billy is in his lab, focusing on upgrading his weapons. He managed to survive this long since the takeover, because he had an underground lab just in case.

The monster alarm goes off. Billy grabs his morpher, which is a combination of his original morpher and the Ninja storm morpher. Billy puts it on his wrist and transforms into a suit with a blue wolf design, reflecting his animal spirt. He teleports to the monster.

The monster is a large Minotaur with a flaming axe. Billy summons his weapon, which is a lance that had launchable spikes that return as soon as they make contact. Billy moves quickly to attack, but the monster slams him into the ground which caused Billy to groan in pain. Billy stands up and launches his weapon at the monster, destroying it.

After the fight, Billy is back at his lab and puts bandages on his wounds.

Billy thinks to himself, _I really need a partner to watch my back, but who?_

He pulls out a small disk and inserts it into his computer and cross references files to figure out what rangers are alive and on earth. He finds one and teleports her to his lab.

Trini had just finished getting dressed when she was teleported to the lab and almost falls to her knees but Billy wraps his arms around her , so she doesn't fall.

"Billy?" Trini said, looking at him.

"Trini, I'm so glad to see you are okay." Billy says, pulling her close.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and comment who you think the third ranger should be and how they should join.**


	2. Trini’s powers

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter two. Also, I won't be introducing the 3rd ranger until chapter 4 or 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.**

Billy helps trini to her feet and explains why she is there.

"So, you chose me to help you with your new ranger team?" Trini asked?

"Affirmative, as well as you being co leader with me and we can work on upgrades together." Billy responds.

Trini nods. " Okay, what is my new suit going to look like?"

Billy shows her blueprints for her new suit, utilizing the power of her spirit animal, the tiger. Billy makes her a new power coin to channel the power through and hands her a yellow morpher. For her weapons, Billy gives her the pair of legendary tiger daggers, ancient weapons used by the original tiger ranger.

Trini smiles and hugs him as thanks. Billy, surprised by this action tentatively wraps his arms around her waist.

"Obviously, I cant go home, due to them being able to detect a rangers teleportation signature anywhere, except for here apparently, so where will I stay?"

"I have set anyone who is teleported here, for it to reroute the signature to a random country. As for where you will be staying, you can have my bed." Billy responds.

A light blush spreads over Trini. "Your bed? With you?"

"No, not with me. I have a cot I can use."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

Billy smiles at her and nods.

Trini smiles as her morpher and suit is finished being made by Billy. Billy hands it to her. Trini morphs into her suit, which is yellow with the helmet resembling a tiger and the suit has light blue accents , along with no skirt.

"I like it, Billy, but why the blue and no skirt, like most female ranger uniforms?" Trini asks, inquiring.

"There is a simple explanation for that, Trini. The blue is because I had to use some of my own ranger energy to revive your connection to the morphing grid. The absence of the skirt is because it restricts some movement."

Trini stretches her arms around legs in the suit, getting adjusted to it. Trini looks at Billy's morpher and notices his has a small red ruby in it.

"Billy, why does your morpher have a ruby?"

"Oh, it helps me to sustain the ranger power after I returned from aquatar."

"Okay"

Billy takes her to a sub level of the lab, revealing their two zords, a wolf and tiger. Trini looks in awe, surprised that Billy could make them on such short notice.

The monster alarm goes off. Billy nods to trini as they morph.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it please review.**


	3. The New Goldar

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter three. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week. If you have any ideas for monsters just put them in your review of it also remember to review.**

Billy and Trini morph and teleport to where the monster is. The monster is a platinum plated version of goldar.

"Looks like someone got some improvement." Trini said as she looks at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The weakest of the original five. The nerd and the girl nerd."

"Really, goldar, you couldn't have thought of a better insult than our intelligence? You must have some efficient brain cells or did those go away in our last fight?" Billy says confidently.

Trini looks in awe, at Billy and how confident he has become and she blushes under helmet. Trini moves in to attack, striking goldar in the chest, causing him to bellow in pain and he blasts Trini with energy, but Billy blocks it with his lance.

Billy looks at Trini, "Are you okay, Trini?" She nods, grateful for him to be there.

Billy stabs Goldar in chest. Goldar blast them back and Billy grabs Trini's hand and nods to her.

She smiles understanding what to do. They charge at him together and blast energy from their weapons directly at him. The blue and yellow energy beams wrap around each other like lovers and knocks him down. Goldar growls and retreats.

Billy and Trini go back to the lab. They power down and Trini instantly wraps her arms around his shoulders and pull him down into a passionate kiss.

Billy wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply in response. His brain feels like it is short circuiting due to how unexpected the kiss is. Trini breaks away first for air and smiles up at him.

Billy pulls her close into a hug as they rest on the bed.

"Trini, I love you and have loved since we were younger."

"Me too, Billy, me too. Trini says, with a smile on her face.

 **Hey, hope you guys enjoyed . Remember to review the chapter and tell me what you think.**


	4. The Metal Monster

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the story I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Billy and Trini are training together, unmorphed. Billy pins her against the wall. Trini smirks at him and kisses him as a distraction. Billy kisses back as Trini pushes him to the ground and sits on top of him.

"I think I win." Trini says with a smirk.

"Affirmative, although I do not think that this is a valid way to take down a monster." Billy responds.

Trini looks at him and said, " I wasn't trying to take down a monster, I was trying to take you down ."

"Very true." Billy says and stands up and grabs Trini by the waist, pulling her close.

Trini giggles at this action and kisses Billy wraps her arms around his neck.

Billy kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist and Trini wraps her legs around his waist.

The monster alarm goes off.

Trini release her grip around Billy and sighs in frustration.

"Trini, as soon as we get back, Okay tiger?"

"Okay, my wolf."

They teleport to see a monster made of metal shooting energy blasts at them. They quickly morph and summon their weapons.

Billy attacks first but his weapon just bounce off the creature. Trini manages to do some damage with her electric daggers, but not much.

"Billy, there must be a chink in the armor somewhere, but we don't have time to find it so I have an idea. You douse it in water.."

"Of course, Trini, you are a genius." Billy says, catching on.

Trini blushes at the compliment.

Billy uses his aqua lances to cover the monster in water. Then Trini attacks with her daggers, short circuiting and destroying the monster.

They teleport home.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will have a sex scene between Billy and Trini**


	5. Billy and Trini make love

**Billy and Trini just returned from fighting the monster from the last chapter. Warning contains SEX. If you don't like don't read it.**

Billy and Trini are making out in their bed together. Billy licks Trinis bottom lip and slips his tongue into her mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. Billy squeeze her ass, causing her to moan and lose focus. Billy moves down to kissing her neck softly, sucking on her pulse point, causing Trini to moan loudly.

Billy pulls her yellow shirt off her revealing her bare tits, without a bra. She playfully winks at him as he looks at her tits. Billy leans down and kisses her sexy tits, making trini moan and arch her back. Billy pulls her shorts and panties off revealing her naked body.

Trini holds her legs spread wide for him. Billy leans down and licks her pussy. Trini moans and grabs his head holding as he licks her pussy. Billy squeeze her ass as he licks her gspot causing her to moan loudly and cums. Billy kisses her letting her taste her cum.

"My turn, my wolf." Trini says as she moves down and strokes his hard dick. Billy groans from this. Trini slowly takes it into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Billy groans loudly and place his hands on her head . Trini continues sucking and deepthroats him while playing with his balls. Billy cums in her mouth and she swallows his cum.

Billy pins her to the bed.

"You ready, honey?" Billy asks.

Trini nods. "Yes babe take me."

Billy slowly slides his cock into her, keeping still so she can adjust herself. Trini moans as Billy grabs her hips and moves his cock in and out of her and leans down to suck on her neck. Trini starts moaning loudly due to the pleasure.

Billy rubs her tits and goes faster . Trini moans, "oh yes, baby fuck me honey."

Billy cums inside her as Trini cums at the same time. Billy wraps his arms around her waist and falls asleep with her in his arms. Trini smiles and sleeps as well.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review.**


	6. Lord Drakkon appears

**Hey guys I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Billy wakes up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Trini. Trini wakes up and smiles at him.

"Good morning, Trini. Did you sleep well?" Billy asked.

Trini nods. "Yes I did, especially with you."

She kisses him. Billy kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist. Billy makes them pancakes for breakfast after they get dressed and shower.

The monster alarm goes off when they finish breakfast. Billy nods to Trini and they morph and teleport to where Lord Drakkon and his troops are destroying angel grove. The two rangers charge at the army and manages to take out the foot soldiers.

They approach Drakkon with their weapons drawn, ready to strike. Drakkon sends a blast of energy at them knocking them down. Billy helps Trini up who was injured in the attack .

"Trini, are you okay?" Billy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Billy, it's just my leg." Trini responds.

Lord drakkon circles them. "Which ranger to kill first? If I kill him, I can take you as one of my slaves. Or I could just kill both of you."

Billy stands up. " I prefer the option where both of us live long enough to take you down."

Lord drakkon laughs. " well, then Billy. Why don't you try right now?"

Billy smirks and holds out his hand as if he is calling something to him. The gold zeo staff appears in his hand and he overlays the power of the staff with his power coin, giving him the gold zeo armor.

Drakkon charges at him, slashing him with his sword. Billy counters with the staff, sending small concentrated blasts of energy at him. Lord drakkon dodges the blast and punched Billy in the stomach causing him to groan.

"Surrender now, Billy, and I might spare you." Drakkon tells him.

Billy shakes his head no and stands up again. Lord drakkon sends a blast, but it isn't aimed at Billy. The blast hits Trini knocking her unconscious. Billy quickly runs to her side and glares at Drakkon. Lord Drakkon teleports away.

Billy takes Trini back to the base and bandages her wounds. He waits for her to wake up and doesn't leave her side.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Also check out my other story which is Deadpool x Harley. And please remember to review.**


	7. Trini recovers

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this new chapter of this story. Please remember to review.**

Billy waits for Trini to wake up after she was injured by Lord Drakkon. While waiting, Billy works on upgrading their weapons and mutters to himself, "That bastard. He hurt her. I promise I won't let her get hurt anymore, even if it kills me.

A few hours later, Trini wakes up. Billy made some food for her since he figured she would be hungry. Billy changes her bandages and make sure she is healing.

"Billy, please stop worrying, I'm fine." Trini says to him.

"I know I just want to make sure you are okay, honey."

Trini hugs him. Billy smiles and wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair. Billy thinks to himself. Trini notices his worried look.

"Billy, what are you thinking."

"I'm thinking that we either need an extreme boost in our power or another ranger."

"Do we know if there are any left?"

"I'm not sure, Tri, and I hate not being sure."

Trini kisses him to stop him before he can start rambling, like he normally does. Billy responds to the kisses and pulls her close as they lay together in bed. Trini falls back to sleep with Billy's arms around her.

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter was shorter than usual but that was kind of the idea. In the next chapter, there will be another battle. Also please remember to review**


	8. Billy and Trini spend time together

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a while I hope you enjoy this new chapter and check out my other stories if you haven't.**

A few weeks have passed since Trini was injured in battle. Her wounds are fully healed and Billy is working on a power up for himself.

Later, Billy and Trini are laying in bed together. Billy kisses her soft sexy lips. Trini responds to the kiss and deepens it and wraps her arms around his neck. Billy runs his fingers across Trini's body, causing her to moan. Billy kisses her neck and plants kisses down her body to her pussy. Billy licks her pussy.

In response, Trini holds his head in place as he licks her. Trini moans loudly, turning Billy on more. Billy repeatedly licks her gspot causing her to cum.

Billy kisses her, letting her taste her cum. Trini grabs Billy's cock and kisses the tip. She slowly takes it into her mouth, sucking on it and using her hand to massage his balls. Billy groans and place his hands on her head, causing her to deep throat his cock and making Billy cums.

"Billy, I need you, my sexy genius." Trini says in a sexy tone.

Billy nods and spread Trini's legs and thrusts into her , making her moan, "oh yes, Billy." Billy goes faster and kisses her neck leaving a few marks. Billy continues to thrust into her and rubs her tits. Billy pulls out until just the tip is in her, making Trini moan sadly. Billy slams his cock back into her causing her to scream passionately and cum. Billy cums inside her.

Billy wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Trini smiles and snuggles up to him placing her head on his chest. Billy stroke her hair and Trini smiles.

"I love you Trini"

"I love you too, Billy."

They fall asleep like that.

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
